


【瑜昉】降落

by Vivianwoon



Series: 无足鸟 [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 红海行动 | Operation Red Sea (2018) RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianwoon/pseuds/Vivianwoon





	【瑜昉】降落

1.

尹昉怀孕第九周的时候，黄景瑜从剧组溜回了北京，两个人裹的严严实实去了民政局。前脚刚从民政局大门出来，后脚小六岁先生的微博已经发出去了。不到十分钟，微博就爆了。

黄景瑜抱着大六岁先生黏黏糊糊撒了一晚上娇，第二天被尹老师勒令回剧组拍戏。

第三个月的时候，孕吐结束了，尹昉正式开启了吃嘛嘛香喝嘛嘛棒的发福生活。

生活一切恢复正常，尹老师跟着巡演的舞团跑了两个城市。最后在黄景瑜哭天抢地，以死相要挟的情况下，老艺术家终于又成了北京不动产。

尹昉看着自己日渐粗壮的四肢，叹了口气，觉得自己产后减肥之路将会十分艰难。

第五个月时候，黄景瑜结束了自己手里的全部工作，回到北京专心陪着尹老师待产。

大概是孕前期无论尹昉怎么折腾，孩子都乖乖的没出任何问题。从黄景瑜回北京后，问题就接踵而至了。

到了第二十周，孩子一如既往安安静静的待在肚子里，这对于之前的尹昉是件好事，可现在却不是了。按理说，第一次怀孕，18-20周就会感到胎动了，可到现在孩子还一点反应都没有。

着急的黄爸爸打横抱起尹昉，准备带着他去了医院。在尹昉再三保证他一点事都没有，没有一点点不舒服，黄景瑜才放弃把尹昉直接抱到车上的想法。

小心翼翼的黄爸爸一路上把车开的不超50码，在背后无数车滴滴催促他们的情况下，终于爬到了医院。

做了最全面的检查，最后得出的结论是孩子好得很，大概是太懒了，不想动弹。

在第二十二周终于感受到胎动的黄爸爸终于松了一口气。

黄景瑜这口气还没松完又提了上来。

这个月常规孕检的结果是脐绕颈一周。

尽管医生再三跟他保证，这种情况非常常见，平常多注意胎动和胎心，有异常及时就医就行了，黄爸爸还是如临大敌。一回家就疯狂翻看家里早已成堆的孕期书籍，上网查了半天，又打电话问了身边所有生过孩子的人。

“脐绕颈？赶紧让昉昉跪床纠正，这闹不好到时候孩子会被勒死的！景瑜你赶紧的！看着昉昉。”

得到了亲妈的指示，黄景瑜当天晚上就催着尹昉跪床。

第一次跪床，柔软的舞蹈家只坚持了不到一分钟就放弃了。

尹昉四仰八叉的躺在床上，扯着黄景瑜修长的手指哼哼唧唧的撒娇，说跪床太累太难受，坚持不了。

黄景瑜看着软萌的尹老师咬着牙拒绝了他。

“景瑜，要不我用嘴帮你吧。”尹昉眨着亮晶晶的大眼睛，一脸纯情的说道。

黄景瑜一脸震惊地看着他，这这这画风转变太快了。

“我知道你忍很久了，今天我帮你吧。”说着，抬起脚在黄景瑜的胯下蹭了两下。

抓住乱点火的小脚，“好”字还没说出口，尹昉就跟他谈起了条件。

“你不让我跪床了行不行？”上翘的尾音撩拨着黄景瑜的心。

果然无事献殷勤非奸即盗。

黄景瑜抱着人好话说尽，哄了一个小时，又答应自己会陪着他一起跪床，才算是勉强说通。

“哼！结婚前说得挺好，什么事都听我的，现在才结婚几个月啊，说话不算数！”尹昉脸颊贴在床上，凶巴巴地说盯着跪在旁边的黄景瑜。

结束了艰难的跪床，尹昉摊在床上直喘气，黄景瑜去浴室解决生理问题。

“下半辈子你就跟你的右手过吧！”大六岁冲着紧闭的浴室门喊道。

结果没跪两天，尹昉就见红了。

大早上慌慌张张的去了医院，这次不顾尹昉的反对，黄景瑜执意抱着他。

先兆早产，需要住院保胎。

“你看你看，我都说了不跪床。”尹昉躺在病床上说道。

黄景瑜拿起电话打给了自己亲妈，埋怨了快半小时。

住了一周院，医生大手一挥放尹昉回了家。

从出院的那一刻，黄景瑜自动开启了雷达模式，时刻关注尹昉的动向。

一切都是小心小心再小心，禁止进厨房，禁止提东西，禁止长时间看书都是最基本，还这不能吃那不能吃，买了一张巨大的防滑垫铺在浴室地板上，生怕地上有一点点水让尹昉脚底打滑。

尹昉觉得自己不是怀孕了，而是残废了。

比如现在，他刚刚把淋浴打开，黄景瑜就破门而入。

“昉儿昉儿，你洗澡怎么不叫我，好在我反应快及时进来了。”

他真是一秒钟都不放心尹昉自己待在浴室。

黄景瑜飞快的脱下自己的衣服，只留了个小裤衩。搬过放在一旁的防滑板凳让尹昉坐了下来，然后拿起花洒帮他洗澡。

尹昉认命的闭上眼睛，任由小六岁先生把洗发水挤到他头上。

随着月份越来越大，黄爸爸简直要走火入魔了，连自己每天享受生活的时候都要推开洗手间的门看看。

后来尹昉索性每次都把门从里面锁上，结果自己刚坐在马桶上不到五分钟，黄景瑜就跑过来敲门。

“昉儿昉儿，你吱个声。”

“黄景瑜，请你以后不要在我享受生活的时候打扰我，会造成我便秘的，谢谢。”尹昉拿出自己大六岁的威严对站在洗手间门口的人说道。

“哦。”

小六岁先生一脸委屈。

好在孩子知道心疼尹昉，没过两月脐绕颈就自动绕了回来，直到临近预产期都没有再出问题了。

初夏的北京气温已经快三十度了，怀了孕的人异常怕热，尹昉在家已经穿起了短袖短裤了，卧室和客厅也各放了一个静音风扇。

尹昉此时正挺着肚子，摊着沙发上不愿动弹，黄景瑜穿的整整齐齐黏在他旁边。

他今天要去参加一个非常重要的电影试镜，导演是拿遍华语电影三大奖的大拿，这次男主的试镜也是刘铮争取好久才争取到了。要是能拿下这部电影里的男主，黄景瑜的身价立马上了一个台阶，搞不好最佳男主角也不是不可能的。

“昉儿要不我不去了吧？”黄景瑜摇了摇大六岁先生的手臂。

“不行。”尹昉想也不想的拒绝了他。

“可我不放心你自己在家啊，你预产期快到了。”

“上周才检查过没事。”

黄景瑜的手机响了起来，他接起电话，刘铮的大嗓门传了过来：“黄景瑜！你怎么还不下来！！要迟到了！！”

“你今天要是不去试镜，你经纪人可能会杀了你。”尹昉好心的提醒到。

黄景瑜不情愿的站了起来，“那我走了。”

“嗯，路上小心。”

“真走了。”

“嗯。”

“你有事记得给我打电话。”

“知道了。”

“我保证两个小时，不三个小时内回来。”

“赶紧走吧！”

送走了委屈巴巴的小六岁先生，尹昉躺在沙发上迷迷糊糊的睡着了。

2.

尹昉是被疼醒的。

他觉得自己肚子里一阵阵的发紧，腰部有不规则的疼痛，不过疼痛是缓慢而迟钝的，他暂且可以忍受。

大概不到半分钟，疼痛便缓解了不少，尹昉调整呼吸，撑着慢慢坐了起来。

十五分钟后，又一次阵痛袭来，同样是肚子发紧，这次他的觉得盆骨像是有重物压着要碎掉了，他知道自己这是要生了。

趁着下一次宫缩来临之前，尹昉随意拿了件薄外套披上，拿着早就准备好的证件和钱包出了门。

急急忙忙叫了辆专车，坐到车上给黄景瑜打了电话，却没人接。

尹昉看了眼表，算时间试镜应该还没结束。

到了医院，做了检查，阵痛已经越来越频繁了，宫口也已经开到了两指。

临近待产室，尹昉又打了次电话，这次终于打通了。

“景瑜，我要生了。”

“啊？”

“我已经在医院了。”

“啊？！我我我我现在就去！你稳住，你稳住昉儿！你别紧张！别紧张！别害怕！我马上就到！！”

黄景瑜撂下电话就往医院赶，小韩慌慌张张的跑回去拿待产包，又赶紧通知早就预约好的月嫂去医院。

等他赶到待产室的时候，尹昉正扶着墙慢慢走动。

“你你你你干嘛？！”黄景瑜紧张的冲到他面前。

“护士说多走走有助于生产。”

在待产室待了四个多小时，走了走，吃了点东西，又排了排便。随着宫缩越来越频繁，尹昉觉得浑身上下都像被人拉扯着，腰、臀部和大腿像被重物压着，疼的说不出话来。等宫口开到了十指，他被推进了产房。

“我进去了。”只说了一句话，尹昉觉得自己要耗尽全身的力气。

“我等你，还有孩子。”

黄景瑜俯下身亲了亲他的额头，松开了一直紧紧抓出他的手。

在外面等了不到二十分钟，产房的门被再次打开了。

“尹昉的家属是哪位？尹昉的家属。”护士喊道。

“我是我是！”黄景瑜急忙站了起来。

“你是他先生？”

“是。”

“现在出了点状况，孩子一被产道挤压心跳就停止了，我们建议现在最好选择剖腹产。”护士把手术同意书递给准爸爸，“同意的话就赶紧签字吧，羊水已经破了不能再拖了。”

“大人现在没事吧？”握着笔的手抑制不住的颤抖。

“没事，现在危险的是孩子。”

黄景瑜笔下如飞地签了字。

护士拿着手术同意书进了产房，没过几分钟，躺在床上的尹昉被推了出来，他已经彻底没力气了，张了张嘴想说什么，却实在没力气再发声了。

看着尹昉被推进产房，又被推了出来，再被推进刨腹产的手术室，黄景瑜这辈子都没有像现在这样不安。

隔着手术室的门，他看不见尹昉，尹昉也看不见他。他完全不知道里面正在发生着什么，他也不知道结果会是怎样。

这辈子他最爱的两个人正躺在里面，孤军奋战，他什么忙都帮不上。

再也不让昉儿受罪生孩子了。

黄景瑜暗暗发誓。

他站起又坐下，在手术室门前走来走去，不停的看表计算时间。

10分钟过去了，20分钟过去了，半个小时过去了，手术室的大门像是被钉死了，毫无动静。

相比于在外面惴惴不安的黄爸爸，手术室里的尹昉到觉得没那么紧张。

经过强烈的宫缩和孩子试图冲进产道时像被人生生扯断的痛苦，现在的他觉得世间一切疼痛都不值得一提。上了手术台，一针麻药下去，什么事都没了。

一个小时后，手术室终于有动静了。一个护士抱着孩子从旁边的小门出来了。

“尹昉，尹昉的家属。”

“我是！”

黄景瑜三步并作两步，走了过去。

“是个男孩，七斤四两，非常健康。大人还在缝针，稍后就会出来。”

他小心翼翼的接过孩子，把他抱在怀里。

这是他的孩子，是他跟尹昉的爱情结晶。

大概只有成人小臂那么大的孩子正紧闭着眼睛躺在黄景瑜的臂弯中，看着孩子因被产到挤压而变成椭圆形的脑袋，光秃秃的眉毛，和又红又皱的皮肤，黄爸爸忽然有些嫌弃，这孩子怎么一点都不像缩小版的昉儿。

“你可真是折腾死你爸爸了，小兔崽子。”抱着孩子的黄爸爸轻声说道。

把孩子先交给月嫂和小韩，让他们先回病房，自己在手术室门口等着尹昉出来。

又过了半个小时，手术室的大门终于打开了，裸体的尹昉盖着被子被推了出来。

“辛苦了，昉儿，辛苦了。谢谢你。”

几滴泪水在黄景瑜的眼眶里打转。

3.

回到病房，看到正在熟睡的孩子后，尹昉几乎是一秒钟就进入梦乡了。

七八个小时的折腾早就耗尽了他的力气，全身像是被车碾过，身体每个部位都好像已经不属于他了，四散的摆在周围，他现在连睁眼的劲儿都没有了。

病房是个两室一厅的小套间，黄景瑜轻轻关上卧室的房门，坐在外面给父母打电话。

“妈，昉儿生了，是个男孩，父子平安。”直到现在黄景瑜的声音还有些轻微的颤抖。

“哎呦哎呦！！生了生了！！好好好！！我跟你爸马上去北京！！”当了奶奶的黄妈妈在电话一头笑得合不拢嘴。

“妈。”

“怎么了？”黄妈妈听出自己儿子的声音有些不对劲。

“辛苦了妈，生我养我真的辛苦你了。”初为人父的黄景瑜第一次有马上冲到父母面前拥抱他们冲动。

“哎呦，不辛苦不辛苦。我生你前一天还在单位上班，下午生了你，晚上你爸就骑着三轮车把咱俩带回去了，总共也就花了30块钱，跟白捡似的。”

黄爸爸想要拥抱父母的冲动，在持续不到半分钟后就消失了。

4.

晚上十点多，尹昉再次被疼醒了。不过这次没有那么多复杂的感受，就是简单粗暴的肉疼。他浑身像是被人打断了骨头又硬生生的接了上去。

术后八个小时，麻药已经过去了，虽然已经打开了镇痛泵，伤口还是直疼。

黄景瑜扶着尹昉让他稍稍坐起来一点。

尹昉实在没力气，他几乎整个人的重量都压在了黄景瑜的身上，即使是这样，轻微的起身还是让他撑着床缓了好久。

“名字想好了吗？”稍稍缓过来的尹昉问道。

“没，还是你想吧，我这脑袋瓜估计想不出什么好听的名字。”黄景瑜打开保温杯饭盒，把里面的粥盛了出来，“不过有一点，这孩子必须要姓尹。”

“为什么啊？”接受爱人投喂的尹老师歪着头问道。

“因为跟你比起来，我所付出的不过是九牛一毛，于情于理，孩子都不能跟我姓。”黄景瑜眼中是前所未有的真挚。

“嗯……那就叫尹璞吧。孔子讲，君子比德于玉。我不盼着咱们的孩子以后能成龙成凤，只希望他日后能为人坦坦荡荡，有君子之德。而且，你是瑜，他是璞，你们都是美玉。”

“那你就是我们俩的瑰宝。”

黄景瑜在他的眉间落下一吻。


End file.
